Thermal surgical procedure is improved and made more efficient by concentrating heat at a position proximate to a surgical site. In eye cataract surgery, for example, the thermal procedure is usually complicated by the need for multiple instruments: a cutting tool, an air pressure inlet, a water pressure inlet, and related surgical and electrical equipment. It would be useful to simplify such surgical procedures by providing a combination tool that concentrates heat on the surgical site and which is constructed so as to be convenient to handle and which can be used for providing both regulated heating and airflow pressure directed to a surgical site.